bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Easy Street Yoga
Overview Easy Street Yoga is a fitness and yoga studio owned and operated by Asana Khar. The fitness group's studio is located directly above the restaurant Little Toscana on Easy Street, and so appears in the game Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) in minor parts. It is a rather successful and popular studio thanks to it's owner's skill and its authentic practices, even despite poor management. The studio's simple and straightforward name comes from the fact the founder Asana is not great at naming things, or a business in general, though she is a skilled yoga instructor. History Asana opened up Easy Street Yoga upon returning to the US from her world travels and years spent studying the spiritual arts across Asia. She continued her travels by coming to America, to which she is a citizen via her Hawaiian birth, and decided to settling in the Philadelphia area. In order to earn a living she established her studio in the cheap studio space she found, using her afternoons and occasional evenings to teach her skills, while using the rest of her time to enjoy life. She quickly gained a following without really trying, her authenticity and heritage links to the original Indian techniques making her popular with the hipsters and suburban people in the neighbourhood. For a time, Noemi Bellocchio was a regular attendee at the afternoon classes and friend to Asana, given her restaurant being located directly below, but after the events of ''NTR Origins: Noe Way Out'' she stopped going, until making time to for it again in the early sections of ''Noemi's Toscana Rebirth''.Mentioned in Noemi's Toscana Rebirth. Involvement Easy Street Yoga makes several appearances during the course of NTR Branch content, currently exclusively during the main game. It is often a place Noemi goes to relax and spend time with Asana. Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) Easy Street Yoga appears at times during the events of Noemi's Toscana Rebirth, mostly during the Day Off/ Down Time sections of the game. Noemi can use her time off to practice yoga at the studio under Asana's tutelage, using it as a way to relieve her stress, improve her Open Mind stat and renew her friendship with Asana at the same time. Purpose and Goals As a business, Easy Street Yoga was created to supply it's owner Asana Khar with a living, but it also has the goals of spreading inner piece, spirituality and better health towards the local community around Easy Street. Organizational Structure Asana is the sole employee of her studio, acting as both the owing manager and lead instructor. Her studio has a membership group who's participants are all simple customers and fans. Leadership Easy Street Yoga has no formal leadership, all decisions being made by the sole proprietor's will and whims at the time. The studio has a notably poor managerial set up, despite that it still thrives well enough to stay in business and keep Asana's bills paid. Membership Key Current Members * Asana Khar, Owner and Instructor * Noemi Bellocchio, Customer * Unnamed Pervert, Customer. Area(s) of Influence Easy Street and surrounding community, Suburban Philadelphia References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Philadelphia Organizations Category:Businesses Category:Philadelphia Locations